Sarah
Sarah & Duck is a British animated children's television series created by Sarah Gomes Harris and Tim O'Sullivan (aka "Duck"), and produced by Karrot Animation for the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC). Plot The series follows the adventures of Sarah, a very kind and polite seven-year-old girl with big eyes, rosy cheeks and a green hat,7 and her best friend Duck, a mallard. The central theme is the relationship between these two characters and the adventures they have together. CBeebies states that the show has two learning themes: 'Friendship and imagination' and 'Problem Solving'. Characters Others * John is Sarah's Japanese friend voiced by Luca Pilkington Massey. * Flamingo is John's pet voiced by Tim O'Sullivan. * The Shallots are planted by Sarah & Duck in the first episode. There are three similar-sized and one tiny one. The three repeat the same phrase when spoken to while the tiny one says a variation thereof. They live in Sarah's front garden by the door, and are voiced by Tim O'Sullivan and Tony Clarke. * Rainbow makes friends with Sarah & Duck after a rain shower. He is very tickly, and voiced by David Carling. * Moon first meets Sarah & Duck at the Big Shop when he is heading to work at night. He is voiced by Pete Gallagher. * Venus is a good friend of Moon and normally Sarah only sees her at night. * Mars, a bruff Sergeant Major type character, joins Moon & Venus from time to time. * Hat Lady (or Hattie) is Scarf Lady's old sporting rival and runs the local hat museum. Like her arch-nemesis Scarf Lady, she is voiced by Lesley Nicol. * Umbrella is scared of the rain and voiced by Jamie Oram. * Bug is a large ladybird that lives in Sarah & Duck's house plant and collects buttons. * The Cloud Captain is a French engineer who operates the weather system from Sarah's local park, voiced by Derek Griffiths. * The Mallory Twins (AKA The Ribbon Sisters) are Sarah & Duck's quiet next-door neighbours wearing differently-coloured large sunglasses. They like to play with ribbons and are both voiced by Kiki Brooks. * Scooter Boy has a scooter and wears a helmet. He has been seen riding his scooter only once, and walks it everywhere he goes. He is voiced by Dylan Issberner. * Plate Girl carries a plate with her at most times and is voiced by Yaeli Miller. * Cake helps bake and is voiced by Andy Nyman. * Bread Man runs the local bakery, which Sarah and especially Duck like to visit. * Tortoise is slow and easily scared when he retreats into his shell which has windows he can look out. Tortoise doesn't speak. * Leftover Wool sits patiently in Scarf Lady's wool room, and is voiced by Andy Nyman. * Poetry Pete is first featured on one of Scarf Lady's LPs and is voiced by Simon Callow. History on Sprout The show joined Sprout on August 19th, 2013. It even survived both the 10th anniversary rebranding and the Universal Kids rebranding. It left on February 13th, 2019. Trivia Gallery 33f4eab01e030732bfe7c1f3acb9cd6a.jpg Videos Sarah & Duck Coming to Sprout 3 Sarah & Duck Coming to Sprout on August 19 2013 Category:Shows Category:British TV shows Category:CBeebies-originated Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019